


Skeleton Kisses

by CrystalTsuyoshi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nightmares, a small amount punning around, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTsuyoshi/pseuds/CrystalTsuyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the thought of a possible Reset lingering in the back of his skull Sans finds it hard to just relax and accept their new life. Frisk not only has the answer to the question he seeks, but another he never dreamed of voicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeleton Kisses

Nearly three months had gone by since we monsters had earned our freedom. It should have been rather easy to just enjoy everything. But uh, when you expect everything you have to suddenly vanish...it made relaxing a bit hard.

At least everyone was happy. Couldn't get much better honestly. Actually...that was a lie. One of the biggest ones I ever dared to say or think. Frisk could have at least told me when she was going to reset. Sure no one else would remember when things went back to the start.

...And then there was me.

Frisk knew I wouldn't totally forget. Hell she was probably the only one who even had any idea as to what some of my nightmares were about. So then why was she doing this to me? It was like torture I swear. Suppose asking her was always a choice. But it always felt like I was interrupting something big going on in her life when I attempted.

So guess I would just wait patiently for the inevitable to happen.

“Seat taken?”

Her voice snapped me back to the present. She had this gentle smile on her soft looking lips. My head shook for an answer. Frisk turned her attention to the horizon in an attempt to see if perhaps something had captured my attention this entire time. Unknown to her this allowed me a long moment to just take in the sight of her. God she looked really good with her hair pulled back like that.

Never before had I ever considered a ponytail to be a tease. Until now that is. Seeing it brush against her skin made me a bit jealous. After all I couldn't help but wonder how soft that skin might be under my bony finger. Or the sounds she'd make if I dragged my tongue over the nape of her neck. Wait, how long had she been looking at me for?

Rather than worry about it I chose to simple flash her a grin and motion for her to sit next to me.

“I don't see no _body_  so I guess you're in the clear.”

“Damn it walked into that one. Heh.” She produced a glass bottle from under her tank top. “Here. Just don't tell mom I slipped it to you.”

“Kid your secret's safe with me.”

“So...everything good? You've been out here a few hours. I know it's most likely nothing but well, consider me worried is all Sans.”

Heh, that was so like her. Always fretting over everyone else in the house. Made it a little hard to hide things from her. She knew us too damn well.

“Na I'm fine.”

“Sans.”

“Hm?” I glanced over while twisting the cap off my drink.

**'PLEASE DON'T LIE.'**

She used her hands to speak to me. I just waved it off with another smile. But this time I didn't get the chance to say anything. Her hands captured mine, tenderly. Frisk was careful about where she put the glass bottle. Felt my face reflect my confusion as she did. This hadn't ever happened before.

And suddenly her own hands were using mine to form the works she wanted to say to me.

**'IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS SANS. PLEASE, DON'T SHUT ME OUT.'**

“...”

Had to give her props. She'd figured out a way to speak not only silently but in a way I couldn't ignore even if I wanted to. I also couldn't just leave at the blink of an eye. Seems all her bases were really covered this time. But the subject in question...couldn't just be talked about in the open so carelessly.

So it just boiled down to an uncomfortably long silence between us. All I found myself able to do was look at my hands which were currently in my lap. Her hands they'd been so...Soft. Would the skin over her shoulders and neck be this way? Maybe it was softer. If that was possible.

“Should we go to the hill and stargaze?”

A nod was my answer. Frisk offered me her hand and together we walked towards the large hill. Couldn't have been more than a five minute walk away from the house or so. Made it a perfect place to just sit and relax during the day. Or set up a spot to camp at night. And the incline wasn't even that bad so I didn't mind the short walk.

“I never thanked you for our two dates.” Frisk said after we were out of ear shot of the house.

“D-dates?! What? When?” My heart nearly must have doubled in speed.

“Sans, like it or not I'm pretty sure you asking a girl out to have something to eat with you – which you did twice – is a date to some degree.”

“W-we just hung out!” My face blasting bright blue now.

“It's okay Sans no need to be shy. You were a perfect gentleman. Can't wait for our third date.”

That was all I could take. My hood was yanked over my face to muffle the sounds I was currently making. Wish I knew what to call them aside from sounding like I was just flubbing for something to say. Hated how easily she could fluster me sometimes. Though she did have a small point, to others it would seem like I'd taken her on a date. Which didn't help my current state of being.

Thankfully she was patient with me. Carried me the rest of the way too. Meant I was given enough time to sort myself out. But that didn't stop the heat which settled primarily in my face.

I felt the grass cushion us as she placed me between her legs. What, was I a baby now? Gently her hands worked the hood off my face. With it gone the night sky was open to my viewing pleasure. Don't think I'd get over how amazing this sight was for some years. After all my whole life had been spent underground. Our form of stars couldn't even hold a candle to these ones.

When Frisk just started to sing I could hardly believe it was happening. But there it was. A lovely delicate melody just flowing into the night air. Like a silk ribbon being brushed against my face. The tornado of worries and stress which had run so wildly through my mind began to die down. Felt nice to be this relaxed again.

Like I...I could...could just slip into the deepest sleep I'd ever had...

 

~~~

_There was a sudden warmth that washed over me as I slowly started to come to. Birds were chirping ever so softly. And the smell of flowers tickled my nose ever so slightly while I lifted my head up. Must have fallen asleep on the floor and didn't even realize it. Rubbing the last bits of slumber from my eyes I briefly wondered how long I'd been asleep. The sight before me was one I should have expected yet felt foolish for even being remotely surprised at._

_Gold and red tiling checkered the floor before me. Seems a large stone pillar had served as my back support. For a long moment I just sat there uncertain as what to do. Because deep down I'd known this had been coming. That much had been obvious. And yet..._

_Ah forget it. No point in getting worked up over what clearly had already been done. Besides if I was here it meant she was close. Might as well get into position. Kid would be here at any moment. Like now._

_Funny I didn't recall her footsteps sounding so...heavy last time. Nor was there a massive chill in the air. Or a feeling of dread setting deep in my bones. This wasn't right. Frisk was harmless. Granted she had a hell of a left hook but she avoided using it._

_So then what was with these feelings?_

_“_ _Asleep on the job?” A mocking laugh rippled through the air. “Well this explains how come your brother died so easily now doesn't it?”_

_Oh. Shit._

_My sneaker covered feet scrabbled against the tiled floor. I couldn't be sitting down, not now, not with that monster so damn close to me! Hadn't he gotten board yet? Try as I might to regain some sense of control over my emotions it was pointless. This kid – no this fucking monster – was the one thing which had killed me. And not just once._

_Oh no. That would have been too kind coming from him. Almost merciful in fact. I had lost count at eight. By that time I'd been too broken to want to fight back. All I'd done was just run._

_“_ _Where is Frisk?” My own fears had to be suppressed, for her sake._

 _“_ _Frisk? I don't know a Frisk. But I know a cowardly comedic skeleton. Perhaps you've seen him?” The footsteps drew closer. One at a time with an agonizingly slowness to them. “About five feet high. Wears a blue jacket, a white shirt under it. Some slippers – though I suppose they could be sneakers now – and he has this stupid red RAG around his neck.”_

_My own hand flew up to my neck. Sure enough there it was. Papyrus' scarf wrapped firmly around me only confirmed what my mind had silently been dreading. But this made another question come to mind. If he was here with me where was Frisk? Realizing that she very well could have been one of the countless victims of his murdering spree all my fears vanished completely._

_Replaced with an unchecked rage my heart and head flew into a blur. Nothing mattered except for beating this punk's face right into the marbled floor. One for each friend he had killed. Thrice for Papyrus. Five for me. And a few more for Frisk._

_Everything was going to be fine. He would die. And I'd walk out of here to find Frisk. No way I was going to loose her and my brother all at once. She could reset and everything would be fine once again. Just had to stay focused on this abomination of a Human._

_But that damn determination of his. And knowing my attack patterns. It all worked against me. Every second I had less and less magic to use. Not to mention my body was starting to become heavy like a brick. Damn it he was relentless!_

_“_ _Just DIE!”_

_It was an order he shouted at me boiling with every last drop of determination he had. I'd run out of steam. My magic was too low to rely on even a simple attack for protection. And now my back was against the wall. This was going to hurt. We both knew that._

_And just before the damn thing could hit me someone else took the blow for me. All I saw was the movement before hands slammed into the stone pillar above my shoulders. A set of mismatched eyes looked down at me. One a normal emerald green hue, the other glowing a vivid purple as smoke wafted from it. Then a smile stretched over the face of the young woman I knew so well._

_I'm not sure how long everything about the sight before me took to set in. But when it had finally processed in my head I realized several things. The first was that the sound of Human flesh being sliced apart by a knife was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever heard. Second was that Frisk had taken a killing blow which should have been meant for now. And because of that she now had this massive bleeding gash in the middle of her chest. Despite all the crimson which splattered onto me the kid still managed a smile._

_“_ _...Love you...” She whispered_.

_No sooner had they left her lips did her soul simply shatter. Corpse still cooling she toppled into the ruble littered floor in front of me._

_Oh god no. Please don't take her from me. It was like my heart had just be smashed to a million tiny bits. This was just as painful as loosing Papyrus. Yet the pain echoed through out my heart in a different way than it had with my brother. She just...just couldn't be gone!_

_“_ _Frisk...”_

_It was like I hoped calling her name would just instantly wake her up. Like this was all some sort of horrific mistake. Or one messed up prank. But she just lay there smile on her face refusing to get up. Denial set in rather quickly since I found myself shaking her. She just couldn't be dead not now._

_“_ _How sweet.” He stepped up to me again. “How about you join her?”_

_As my gaze turned up to meet his the blade of the still warm weapon plunged into my left eye socket._

 

~~~

I felt the scream of crippling pain rip it self from my throat in the same instance my hands flew up to cover my face. A heavy weight suddenly settled upon my body as my body thrashed about wildly. God it felt like a fire or something was just writhing around my socket. For several seconds whatever had pinned me down struggled with me. Their hands couldn't get a solid grip on my face I made sure of that. Not with the fear of a knife being plunged into me again still lingering in my mind.

“San! Hey it's me! You're safe I promise you.”

“F-Frisk?”

A dream? No. A nightmare. Honestly I shouldn't have been shocked by them by now. But that had been the first time Frisk had ever been in that dream. Normally ones with her were a lot...happier.

I felt like a fool for not realizing it was a dream sooner. Frisk, saying she loved me? Yeah. Only in my dreams. Kid could have any good looking Human she wanted. And I was a Monster.

It was no brainer on who she'd choose.

Upon realizing that I was in fact fully awake Frisk relaxed some. Let go of my shoulders so she could sit back. The look of concern wasn't hard to miss in her eyes. Just what had she heard I wondered silently. For a bit we just sat there the two of us. Me under her flat on my back. Her at pelvis level a mixed look of pain and worry on her face.

“Sans. What did you want to ask me back at home.”

“...Heh this again? Told you it was nothing.” I bluffed.

“Right...just like the dreams I have about me stabbing Papyrus and you are nothing?”

My eyes blinked at her slightly taken back. How had she even been having those dreams? She wasn't anything like the first Human who came down. Or the second. They had both been boys but...she clearly wasn't. This complicated things a bit more than I'd have liked.

Right. No more lies.

“Alright.” I gave a deep sigh. “You got me kiddo. Something has been eating at me a bit.”

“Sans you shouldn't ever be worried about talking to me.”

“Then why are you holding off on resetting?” My voice lashed out with all my mixed pain and anger.

“W-what?” Frisk blinked at my question. “Re...reset? Wait are you serious?”

“Kid I can't keep fighting this.” My entire body shook lightly under her from all this. “I need to...to know when you plan on resetting.”

“...Sans...”

“You know what'll happen. Everyone will forget, they go back to zero l-like nothing ever even happened.” I smiled around the tears I felt threatening to blind me.

“...Sans.”

“But that's fine. They get to enjoy their happy ending. And then they don't have worry about things when It all starts over again right? But...but then there's me. You know I won't just forget Frisk.”

“SANS! Listen to me!” She snapped cupping my face in her hands.

“Please, Frisk...I just want to know when. Can you tell me that much?”

Her thumbs cleared the tears from my eyes, then locked my sight with hers. An unreadable expression crossed her face.

“Never.” She answered.

“...What?”

“I'm never going to reset again Sans. Never. Ever.”

“But...but what about your eye?”

“What about my eye?” Frisk almost sounded offended.

“Don't you want to fix it?”

“Sans do you really think I'm so shallow that I'd undo everything just because of how I look?”

“Well no but...”

“Can I remind you I was the one who was stupid enough to drink an unlabeled can from a refrigerator in Alphys' lab before asking if it was alright?” Frisk just shook her head. “It was my fault. No sense in punishing everyone for my silly mistake right? Besides I've grown rather attached to it.”

“N-no more resets?”

“Ever. Cross my heart Sans.” An x was made over her heart. “I just...I can't stand the thought of sending the  _one_  I love forget me. Especially when I'm pretty sure he has everything he's ever wanted right here and now. Right?”

“...One you love?”

“One **s**! As in plural!” Instantly her face turned the darkest red I've ever seen it.

“No I'm pretty sure you meant one.”

“You must be delirious from not sleeping well. It's okay though I forgive you.”

Frisk got off me in order to start heading back home. Call it stupid or maybe just a spark of insanity but I didn't let her. With a whistle she turned around quirking a brow to look at me curious as to what I might want from her. As skilled as she was in running around and dodging it was impossible to fight against blue magic you weren't expecting. It wasn't going to hurt her, just enough to bring her to the ground.

Made a cute little sound when she flopped over too. Though as to be expected she was less than pleased with me. Especially since I didn't let up on the magic as I got closer to her. Had to give her props though. She managed to struggle to her knees.

“Alright look I'll be quick with this so neither of us embarrass ourselves. Kid how long have we known each other?”

“D-do you really not remember?”

“I do. Just asking you so you can remember.”

“Sans I was 12 when I went to Snowdin I'm almost seventeen now. You do th' math.” she huffed. “A-and let me go too!”

“Promise you'll stay here and talk this out with me?”

“About what exactly?”

“Why you haven't told this fella you like him.”

“I-if I do will then you have to let me go.”

“Sure. So how you want to go about this kiddo.”

“...”

“You ain't getting' up until-”

“K-knock knock!”

“Eh? Wait, what really? Is now the best time?”

“Sans! Knock knock damn it!” She looked even redder if that was possible.

“Alright. I'll bite. Whose there?”

“O-olive.”

My head tilted a small bit. I didn't know this one. That was new. Given my wide arsenal of bad puns and knock knock jokes. Bet she was too embarrassed to say out loud who it was. This kid sometimes I swore.

She could knock over the biggest baddest monsters, never give up hope, save us all...and yet she was all flustered over asking someone out. Heh. Cute. Absurdly so.

“Olive who?”

“O...Olive... _Olive you!_ ”

“Eh?!” My face burst to life with color.

It caused my magic to falter. Frisk shot up to her feet. She...really had just said that right? No that had to be a prank to throw me off the trail. Seems she was still extra flustered over asking the guy out.

“Not a bad one kid. I think he'll like it.” My thumbs up showed my approval.

She simply stood there clutching one arm with the other. And damn she looked so freaking vulnerable right now. But why was she looking at me so intensely?

“...I'm serious you know.” Frisk confessed. “That was me telling the guy in question.”

Everything just clicked all at once suddenly.

“Wait...y-you mean me?!”

Her eyes shut closed tightly. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

“I got it off my chest okay? B-but I'm sorry I said anything! I never wanted to wreck what we have. Sans. Please just forget it okay? I don't...I don't want to loose the best friend I've ever had because I was stupid and fell for him.”

“You do mean me.” The heat was back in my cheeks again.

“I do.”

“B-but we're on the surface! You...you don't HAVE to choose me kid.”

“Sans. I didn't choose anyone. It just happened. Love is funny that way you know? One day you're sitting with a skeleton swapping jokes. Enjoying life. And the next next? Well, you just wonder ever so slightly what it'd be like to kiss him. To hold his hand, t-to have the courage to tell him exactly how you feel.” She shifted a bit in place. “To say you know, that I love you Sans.”

“...”

She took my silence rather hard. It wasn't that difficult to tell as she plastered on a smile for my sake.

“Well there is it. I just hope you can forgive me and we can go back to being friends okay?” She offered a hand to me.

“Frisk.” I held my tone very steady.

“Y-yeah Sans?”

“I can't tell you how much I hate it when a joke goes unfinished.”

“Don't jerk me around Sans!”

“I'm not. You didn't finish the joke.”

“Didn't finish...? Sans the hell are you on about! That was the joke. 'Olive you!' what more could you possible add to that? It's a pretty done joke if you ask me.”

“You won't know until you start over again will you kid?”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“Don't look like a goat to me.”

“I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING!”

“Easy now!” I held up my hands hoping she would relax a bit and put her fists down. “Hey...your eye is glowing.”

“It does that Sans. Remember it was Skeleton Determination I drank. Lights up when I'm under stress or feeling overly emotional. Sort of like right now...” There was a highly tense moment I thought she might just walk off. However Frisk surprised me by taking a deep breath. “Alright. Fine. But I really don't see a point to this anymore.” Her left eye which had been a roaring fire of flashing purple and ghostly flames died down to a small flicker of color. “Knock knock.”

“Whose there?”

“Olive.” She grumbled.

“Olive who?” I rocked back on my heels a wide grin on my face.

“Ugh, Sans sometimes I swear...Olive you.” That lovely red came back to her face.

“Huh, really? Well... _Olive you too._ ”

“You.” She stopped having to take everything in for a moment. “You what?”

“See didn't finish the joke.”

This had to be one of the most interesting yet nerve wracking things for me. Just standing here hoping that she would react positively at the end of all this. It had been a little mean as far as execution went. But Frisk was forgiving right. That much I had faith in.

“You can't play off my confession! It's against the rules!” Came her blurted response.

“What? Since when?” I asked half offended half baffled.

“Since like...always!” She tossed her arms up in the air.

“Oh is that so?”

“Yeah!”

“Then why are you blushing so hard?”

“T-that's besides the point Sans!”

“So you want me to confess in my own way?”

“Yes!”

“Sure Frisk. But remember you asked me to do this.”

“Wait what?”

Her heart turned blue once more. In the same moment she started to fall towards the ground I was at her side. Catching her in a low dip a tender smile on my face as I placed one of her hands on my shoulders. She gasped softly at the action. And color hit her face so hard it reached the top of her ears. Tenderly my free hand pulled back the stray strands of hair from her face.

“Frisk. I love you alright? No joke, totally serious here. Got that?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded very slightly.

“Good. Now if you excuse me I've been waiting a few years to do this.”

Once I tipped her head back a slight bit her lips touched mine. Well, if I'd had any that was. But seeing as how I didn't she at least understood what I wanted enough to go along with it. I'd been right though. These lips were softer than they looked. Sent small jolts down my spine to even brush them.

Shyly she would allow her mouth to open a bit more. So I could kiss her a bit deeper. That's when it just got intense for us both. How did I know that? Well with how hard her hand was grasping – nearly clawing really – at my jacket it was a dead give away. Didn't stop us from continuing what we already had going.

Her tongue was addictive. Sweet and crisp like a freshly bitten apple. She trembled in my grasp as my magic held her safely above the ground for the entire ordeal. When she broke away for air it left her neck exposed. And welp, I was never very strong at resisting temptation. Or being lazy.

So it was a safe bet that I jumped at the chance to just latch onto her there. It'd been teasing me all night after all. Time for some pay back. Oh that sound she made was not helping me want to stop. In fact I just found it easier for me to lower her to the ground so I could continue my exploration. Now free of the blue magic Frisk was free to squirm as much as she liked.

Or grab my jacket and hold on for dear life. Which ever she wanted. I was sort of busy at the moment.

Were all Human women this sweet to taste? I doubted it. Only Frisk could be this delectable. And heck I hadn't even started trying to nibble on her. It was all just sampling so far. Time to change that me thinks.

Alright so to be honest I'm not entirely sure what I expected. However it was rather hard to stop once I'd started. She didn't exactly protest...more like just silently encouraged me to keep going. It's all that made sense with how the fabric of her shirt slipped off her left shoulder. But no reason to question it. After all we were both enjoying this.

Was easy to tell when she had her fill. Because I was yanked into another kiss rather quickly. Her hands quickly occupied themselves once more. One slipped under my shirt to tug desperately at my jacket. The other captured my hand locking our fingers together. Okay this was starting to get me a little hot under the collar.

“H-hey Frisk...?” My free hand grazed her side tugging up her shirt up a slight bit.

Her answer was a silent nod. And in turn asked wordlessly if she could also touch back. Not that I'd stop her. But once she got my answer I busied myself with exposing more of her torso to me. Felt my heart beat skip a little bit when her shirt finally slid up past the bottom of her rib cage. Though her fingertips gliding up my spine most likely added to it.

“SANS! HUMAN! ARE YOU OUT HERE!?”

My eye flickered off as the two of us shot up to make ourselves a bit decent. Not that we really had much time. Saw Papyrus com bounding over to us as Frisk was partly sitting up. At least her shirt was back in place. Though I was sitting between her legs and it didn't help anything really. Had my brother been anyone else the entire situation would have been easily understood.

As it was he just looked at us slightly curiously.

“H-hey bro. What's up?” I couldn't keep the blue from painting my face.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON THE GROUND LIKE THAT?” Papyrus inquired.

Think. I needed a cover before the cat got out of the bag.

“W-we were just playing around and Sans tripped. Then gravity had it's way and well this is what I get for trying to help him.” Frisk laughed it off nervously. “Sorry Pap, we didn't even think to invite you.”

“THAT'S ALRIGHT! I WAS BUSY COOKING YOUR LUNCH FOR TOMORROW. SO IT IS I WHO SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING FOR NOT MAKING TIME FOR YOU TWO.”

“Nah it's okay bro.” Now I was more relaxed. “I'm sure your cooking is waaay more important.”

“Totally is. That's my lunch he was making.” Frisk nodded. “Thanks for being so thoughtful Papyrus. I totally had spaced off I'd be needing one for the field trip tomorrow. You're amazing.”

“BUT OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!” He picked me up and placed me on my feet. “YOU ARE LUCKY I CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU. OTHER WISE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN HOME IN TIME FOR EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP FRISK.”

“Oh! H-have I been out here that long?” She jumped to her feet. “Sans this is totally your fault you know.”

“I didn't hear any objections from you.”

“THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT YOU KNOW I HAVE SCHOOL!” She was so cute when she was flustered.

“Hey bro can you give us a few moments? I need to ask her something.”

“ALRIGHT BUT YOU NEED TO HURRY UP. TORIEL ASKED ME TO COME FIND YOU TWO.”

“We won't be long I promise. Better go make sure that pasta don't burn though bro.”

“NYEH! NOT SO LONG AS I, MASTER CHEIF PAPAYRUS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!” He bolted back to the house at top speed.

“...Nice one.”

“Hey just returning the favor Frisk.” I shoved my hands into my jacket. “Now then...where do we go from here?”

“Best not say anything to mom. Her and Asgore will become ungodly over protective. And neither of us needs that.”

“Agreed. But, uh, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything. We...are a thing?”

“Yes Sans. We're dating.” She chuckled. “Though now I have a question for you.”

“Huh?”

“Would you like someone to hold you while you sleep tonight?”

“...Heh. Yeah. I think if we do that we can chase each others nightmares off.”

“So...see you in my bed in half an hour?”

“Sure thing Kiddo.”

“One more thing Sans.” She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.”

“L...love you too Frisk.”

Boy was that going to take some getting use to.

 


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder of things to come

I want to thank everyone who has stuck around and enjoyed my Undertale, UnderSwap and UnderFell stories. Please don't think this is a notice of Hiatus or abandonment. Rather this is me saying that I'm going to rework them.

As of late I haven't been very pleased with the content of the chapters. There are a lot of glaring errors which have been bothering but sitting the back of my mind. I thought I could work around them finding a way to weave things together. I was wrong. And that's okay! Because it's presented me with a chance to go back and do these stories justice.

Personally I also feel that I've done none of the unique worlds or respective Humans justice in how I am portraying them. Frisk/Rin feels a bit like a cut out of an ideal Frisk to me. Which sometimes makes the writing for her clumsy and clunky – I've no one to blame for that but myself.

I want to show people a few things but if I do so now in their current chapters it just makes things seem like I'm yanking it from thin air to have things fit. And that sits wrong with me. As both a writer and a reader. I know I'm able to do better. So I want to. Above all I hope you all will stick around and wait for these attempts at putting these works of art back onto the right tracks. It's my hope that I bring in as much joy to you reading them as I have in making them.

What this means is that I will taking down most if not perhaps all of the chapter from each story. But when I recreate them it will be beneficial to read all three to see things as well as get details from one side that the other two may not need or find out until later. However it isn't needed. I want all three of these to stand on their own. As they are now they really don't. Which is a shame, however it isn't the end of the world.

Skeleton Kisses will be a stand alone one shot fic as I had originally intended on making it all while writing it up. However I will be keeping the other what I now will deem as “older” chapters up on my DA account _**CiraChan**_. I even think I may go so far as to rename them as well.

For the moment however I just want to mention now little key inspirations I'll be drawing from.

Undertale - will have a lot of things pulled from Japanese culture and lore. This had always been my intentions. What can I say I'm a sucker for it. I also plan on going into details about each of the seven house holds as they play a vital role some where along the line [those are my plans, they may change]

UnderFell – Holy hell I'm going to enjoy this world a lot more. More details have been solidified in my mind as to how things will go. I played loose with the setting the first time around but I have a better idea of how I want things to be. I can only thank some of the lovely people whose fanfics [Broken Bones by Lady_Kit and Karmic Retribution by Mercy_Run] have helped me solidify how their world will be. Give them a check if you'd be so kind.

UnderSwap – The underground still will be the happy innocent place. But Lulu's home will be expanded on a bit more. With ideas being pulled from several stories and movies I've had the pleasure of enjoying though out my life I'm really looking forward to bringing this corrupt, dead, highly technological advanced world to life.

Anyone who creates – Art, Music, Writing, Flash Animation the list goes on – wants their creations to sit well with them. And that is what I have not been doing as of late. But I wasn't honest with myself until recently about this fact. So thank you for your support, your willingness to stick around and your love for what I take joy in doing. I've got the first chapters of each new story in my mind and they will be applied to paper shortly. Again thanks guys for understanding and sticking around it means a lot to me.

 

I will be leaving this  **here** so as to keep everyone informed while I work. Don't honestly plan on deleting this - will just made edits to it as need be to keep people informed as to where they can go to see the older chapters I made for these stories.

 

Edit 1: Chapter one of Underswap is up! I'm very happy with how it came out.

Edit 2: I'm in a funk of being unable to choose if first person or third person is better so chapters will change - however from what I'm looking at it seems like most of them will in fact be in third person. Sorry guys, please bare with me!

Edit 3: So after a lot of thinking and mulling this over I actually am announcing that Sammy will have her own story, separate from that of Lulu and Frisk's. Now this is because I felt like Sammy herself wasn't getting the attention she deserves as far as development and such. In order to do this I will place her in a world and setting all her own. Along with a story just for her and the fell boys. Lulu and Frisk will still have their stories woven together as planned in the first attempt. But I'm just setting the stage for things later on down the line.

 


End file.
